Abandoned
by prettylittleliarslover
Summary: Aria will always remember the moment when she found out she was pregnant. She is now living a terrible life when Ezra returns to town. Can he save her?
1. Chapter 1

Aria POV

Ever wonder what it feels like to be abandoned by your loved ones? Well I know how it feels, me Aria Montgomery mother of a 2-month old baby girl, abandoned. It all started when I had sex with my boyfriend of 6 months Ezra Fitz.

It was right after my dad got him fired, did I mention he was my former English teacher cause' he was. I loved him to death and I knew in the heat of the moment that I loved him and wanted to share that part of me with him. Well, after that he left and I never heard from him again. I got pregnant and I denied it for as long as I could. After missing my second period in a row I knew I had to check. I still remember that day as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I was currently walking down the family planning aisle in the local drugstore. I never thought I would be that girl. The teen mom whose boyfriend and father of her child left her. Well, he left me not the b-baby. I'm sure that if he was here he would be happy and holding my hand as I picked up a few tests._

_I awkwardly walked to the front of the store to pay and I felt like everyone was staring at me and judging me. I realized that Rosewood would not be a good place for this baby. Whether that means he/she will go up for adoption or I have to move, but it won't be here. I silently thanked the cashier and drove straight home. I sprinted up the stairs thanking that my parents and Mike weren't home and went to take all four tests. You think that Waiting in line for your favorite ride at Disneyworld was long, try waiting to see if you're pregnant. I finally had enough courage to look into the sink to see that they were all positive. I sank to the cold, hard floor and just sobbed. I was going to have a baby and Ezra wasn't here to tell me everything would be okay or just to hold me. But i had to grow up, because in 9 months i would have to take care of a baby._

_End Flashback_

I am always wondering what he's doing. Is he married? Does he have other kids? Is he dating? One question is something i always ask myself, does he still love me? Wait, did he ever truly love me? What if i was just some slut to him that he could sleep with and move on to the next girl? He didn't seem like that kind of guy. I have to forget about him and accept that he is never coming back. I have to raise her by myself in my truck. That's right, my truck. When i told my parents they were sympathetic but when A told them that Ezra was the father they told me to get out and never come back.

I left and i couldn't go live with the girls. Emily was still living with Hanna and Spencer's family was so messed up i don;t think that having another baby in that house would be a good thing. I haven't talked to the girls since i dropped out of school to raise Juliet. I knew that i would have to face them eventually but i have to get an, apartment first. I didn't want their sympathy and pity.

I was currently lying in the trunk/bed with my arms around Juliet while she slept. I had to make sure that she didn't roll over and suffocate. I was currently parked in Ezra's spot in the parking garage for his old apartment. It would stop the sound of the rain and hail from hitting the car and let us sleep. He wouldn't be coming back and i figured since they were still trying to rent it out i could use it for now. I had to spend the money that i had for college to pay for gas and for food. I didn't even finish high school, so i didn't think that i could ever go to college. I had a lot of money and i used it to support the two of us, but i still think that she is better off being adopted instead of living this horrible life.I started to drift off to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be a better day. The only thing was that I didn't expect someone to come knocking on the window in the middle of the night. I looked up from my daughter to see the one the only Ezra Fitz staring at me with wide eyes..

**What do you guys think? Should i continue with this story or abandon it. I want to hear everyone's opinion. If so the next chapter will be uploaded soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. FYI Ezra doesn't know that Aria was pregnant with his child, Aria is 17 and it's february of what should be her senior year. Ezra's reason for leaving will be explained eventually. **

_I started to drift off to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be a better day. The only thing was that I didn't expect someone to come knocking on the window in the middle of the night. I looked up from my daughter to see the one the only Ezra Fitz staring at me with wide eyes.._

Ezra POV

I have come back to town after being gone almost a year, i was hoping to see Aria just to see how she was and maybe catch up. But then it occurred to me, she probably never wants to see me again and is in another relationship. I hope she is, i don;t want her crying over me for an entire year. Oh what am i saying she's young, beautiful, and insanely smart, she's moved on by now. I still have to pack up the rest of my stuff in the apartment. I had Hardy come with me so i could be in and out by tonight and out of Rosewood forever. I pulled up the parking garage next to the building but someone was in my spot. I knew i was gone but who was in my spot. It was dark out and the car was dark, i assumed that the owner was not inside and in an apartment. I just wanted to see what was in the car so i could give them a call and ask them to move it.

I parked in the fire lane and quickly walked over to the car. I saw tons and tons of clothes, teenage girls probably owned the car but then i spotted a car seat for a baby. A baby? Why would someone who wears teenage girls clothes have a baby's car seat? I bet it was one of those teen moms. They are so irresponsible. They should know the outcome of sex is a baby. I feel bad for whomever it is so i decided to walk back to the car with Hardy and find another spot. As I passed the trunk i heard a voice saying how much she loved Juliet and how much she was going to miss her and how she was sorry that she didn't have a daddy. That was the saddest thing i think i have ever heard. As i heard her voice die down i wanted to see if i knew who it was. I saw a bed set up and the back of the girl lying down holding a baby girl. She was adorable and had these cute little rosy cheeks-what am i doing? This isn't my kid and i shouldn't be staring, considering i don;t even know the woman in there. I walked around to the other side and she look up at me, i immediately recognized that face. _Aria_.

Aria POV

I looked up to see Ezra Fitz staring at me with wide eyes. Shit, i thought, i didn't want him to find me here with Juliet and living like this. I just stared at him and he stared at me and Juliet and back to me. What was going through his mind because mine was about to explode. He motioned for me to open the hatch of the trunk, i shook my head no and he just pleaded with me. i opened up the small glass window hatch enough for us to speak to each other clearly. "Ezra, what are you doing back here? What do you want?" "Aria, what are doing here? With a baby? I do't understand why your sleeping in a truck?" "Ezra i don't want to talk to you, and keep your voice down i just got her to sleep, and this is the last night i have with her so go away, you made my life hell." And with that i shut the hatch, but not before Ezra unlocked the big door and opened it up all the way. He saw me laying there holding a baby, who is now awake and screaming, and all of my stuff and her stuff in the back seat and the passenger seat.

"Thanks Ezra, you woke her up, now i have to get her back to sleep, jerk." I picked her up and started to gently rock her while i sang her a lullaby, by this point Ezra had shut up and was just watching me. I honestly don't need him anymore now that her ruined my life. I didn't want to be rude but i wanted him to leave. She finally stopped crying after i sang her three songs and was now on her way back to sleep.

I looked up at Ezra and he continued to stare at me. "Ezra, will you stop staring at me like that, it's creeping me out." "Uh, sorry sure, can we talk somewhere that's not in earshot of anyone that lives here? WIll you come up to the apartment?" "I don;t think that's a good idea Ezra, i need to watch her and i am leaving tomorrow. I need to get a good nights sleep to drive for a few hours." "Where are you going? Your life is here and what about your friends and family?" "Ezra, i am leaving to find a place to live and she is being adopted tomorrow hopefully. I have a meeting with this nice couple who may want to adopt her." I tried to stay strong and not cry but i was quickly failing as tears fell down my face. Ezra climbed into the car and wiped them away. I looked into his eyes and saw the same love i saw a year ago. I quickly pushed him away and he stumbled out of the truck. He regained his balance and leaned on the car. Please just talk to me before you leave tomorrow i will even buy you breakfast, meet me at the apartment when you wake up and you can bring Juliet, she is welcomed too. Please just give me a chance." I sighed and told him i would think about it. I knew what i had to do and with that i drifted off to sleep thinking of Ezra.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting feedback on what you guys think and anything that could be in the story. i will take anything into consideration. **


	3. Chapter 3

_I looked up at Ezra and he continued to stare at me. "Ezra, will you stop staring at me like that, it's creeping me out." "Uh, sorry sure, can we talk somewhere that's not in earshot of anyone that lives here? WIll you come up to the apartment?" "I don;t think that's a good idea Ezra, i need to watch her and i am leaving tomorrow. I need to get a good nights sleep to drive for a few hours." "Where are you going? Your life is here and what about your friends and family?" "Ezra, i am leaving to find a place to live and she is being adopted tomorrow hopefully. I have a meeting with this nice couple who may want to adopt her." I tried to stay strong and not cry but i was quickly failing as tears fell down my face. Ezra climbed into the car and wiped them away. I looked into his eyes and saw the same love i saw a year ago. I quickly pushed him away and he stumbled out of the truck. He regained his balance and leaned on the car. Please just talk to me before you leave tomorrow i will even buy you breakfast, meet me at the apartment when you wake up and you can bring Juliet, she is welcomed too. Please just give me a chance." I sighed and told him i would think about it. I knew what i had to do and with that i drifted off to sleep thinking of Ezra._

**Aria POV**

I woke up refreshed for once but i had visible tear tracks down my face. I still haven't decided what i am going to do about Ezra, Juliet needs a stable family. Not her mom in the trunk of her car with no job or income. i feel so ashamed of myself for letting my life end of like this. Today was the day that i took Juliet to meet her new parents i was nervous as hell. I was giving up the only thing in my life worth living for because i can;t take care of her. I got up and went over to the driver's seat after putting her in her car seat. I looked up in time to see Ezra standing at the end of the lot looking at me with tear filled eyes. I started up the car and made my way to the Feller household.

It took about 20 minutes to get there, but forever to get past the security gate. I know that she'll be safe here, so i drove up to 86 their house and parked on the driveway. I grabbed her in her seat, some toys and the diaper bag. She would be spending the night here and if they liked her they were going to adopt her. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Both Caroline and Jake answered the door.. They looked very eager to see their potential daughter. I was shown around the house, and i even got to see her room. It looked like she was at Cinderella's Castle in Disney World.

I told them everything they needed to know about her and where to find me. I had an open adoption so i would be able to see her every few months and get constant updates. I told them to send it to a PO Box, because i don;t have a home, just a truck. They had made a very nutritious lunch of vegetables and whole wheat pizza. They would be very good parents i could tell. I left a few hours later and made my way back to Rosewood. I parked near Hollis and hoped to not see Ezra before i leave town tomorrow.

Of course my bad luck strikes again as Ezra is riding his bike down the street and is slowing down as he approaches my car. He looks in and makes eye contact with me. I got up and opened the window hatch to the trunk so i could talk to him. "What do you want Ezra?"  
"Where's Juliet? Was she kidnapped?" He had this concerned look on his face, like she was his. But he didn't know that.  
"No you idiot, she wasn't kidnapped. The people that are going to adopt her have her for the night to see if they can handle her. I have to bring over the rest of her stuff tomorrow if they choose to adopt her and then i am out of this town."  
"What do you mean your 'out of this town' "  
"I'm leaving to find a better place to live, maybe a job, and soon an apartment. If i'm lucky i can afford to go to college in a few years."  
"Aria, please talk to me, i want to talk before you leave. Let me treat you to lunch or just coffee if you want. Please Aria i am begging you!"  
"FINE! I will meet you at the Italian restaurant by your apartment in 15 minutes for lunch, that's the only time i am giving you!"  
"Thank you! It really isn;t that hard to say yes ya know. I will see you then get a table if i am not waiting inside for you."

_20 Minutes Later_  
**Ezra POV**  
Where the hell is she? Did she stand me up? All i wanted to do was catch up. Ask her about life, but quickly cut to the point and ask if Juliet is mine. I mean she looked like me, and Juliet? As in Romeo and Juliet? That story is about a forbidden romance, just like Aria and I. I really want to know my daughter if she is, i just don't understand why Aria is being so bitter. I head a bell chime and i look up to see Aria walking in, she looked as if she had been crying, but tried to cover it up with make-up. She must have forgotten that i can see how she is feeling through all of that make-up. "Aria, thanks for meeting me. Why have you been crying?"

"I have not been crying! What are you talking about?" She was hiding behind this wall of emotion and i was determined to break it down, even if that meant she would cry here in the restaurant.

"Yes you have. You forgot i can read you like a book. Sit i want to know what you've been up to since i left last year."

"Why don't we start with why you left me a year ago"

I was going to have to tell her the truth, and boy was this going to be one long lunch.

**I want to thanks everyone for reviewing. For those who asked, i will be updating every week, either saturday night or sunday night. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i havn't updated i changed what i said earlier. I will update once i get a decent amount of reviews. Last time i only got few. SO please review it only takes 10 seconds! LESS THAN TWO WEEKS UNTIL THE PREMIERE!**

_"Why don't we start with why you left me a year ago"_

_I was going to have to tell her the truth, and boy was this going to be one long lunch._

**Ezra POV**

I immediately launched into the story of why i had left her.  
"Aria, i left for you because i saw what this relationship was doing to you. You had so much going on in your life with your parents fighting, to your brother's depression, and all of the girl drama you had with your friends. And to top it all off the one thing that stressed you out so much that you never told me about. I just thought that if you were single without the complications of our relationship, you would be better off. I would have never left you if i had know that you were pregnant. I would have been there with you the whole way. So when the opportunity came up for a position at NYU, your favorite school, i thought i would take it. Knowing that in a year when you graduated, we could try again." I spoke so fast i surprised she caught every single word of it.

"Ezra, what do you mean by 'And to top it all off the one thing that stressed you out so much that you never told me about' ?" Seriously that's all she got from that?

"I knew that there was this big secret you were keeping from me for months but i never wanted to push you into telling me what it was. You are entitled to privacy ya know."

"Ezra, you're right i did have a secret for months. But I didn't tell you because i thought that i was protecting you from her."

"Her? From Juliet?" _No you idiot my stalker. That was all cause by the crazy stuff Ali did. _

"No, i was being stalked and blackmailed by Mona, who went by the name of A. Remember the first night i was going to cook for us? And you had found a text and thought i told people about us? That was from A who we found out was Mona. She is in the Radley Sanitarium right now and then will be put in jail. I didn't tell you because if i did, she was going to tell people about us or hurt you physically." At this point Aria was in tears and all i wanted to do was take her into my arms and tell her every thing will be okay, but i can't do that anymore. All of a sudden a shrill ringing broke my train of thought. I looked up to see Aria taking out a cheap cell phone and trying to compose herself.

"Hello?" SHe sais. i couldn't hear the conversation on the other end of the line but i knew it wasn't good, because soon Aria was crying again.

"Okay, i will be there as soon as i can. Bye." She put her phone back into her nag and went to reach for what appeared to be a wallet.

"Aria, you don't have to pay, i invited you it's my treat. Plus we didn't even order food, just coffee. I got it go, whatever you have to do sounds really important."

"Yeah, thanks. That was the woman that was going to adopt Juliet." Was? "What do you mean _was_?"

"They can't get her to stop crying no matter what they do and they've had her for hours already. They want a calmer baby. I'm sorry i have to go so soon, i have to get her and bring her back. I guess i have to find another family." NO! I want to keep her, she's my daughter and i will raise her! "Can I at least walk you to your car?"  
As soon as i said that her face lit up a bit. "Sure i guess."

We filled out of the restaurant and i walked in silence next to Aria as we strolled down the street and over to her truck. I watched as she gave me a friendly hug and climb into the drivers seat. For some reason her car wouldn't start and she just looked frustrated and upset. I went over to the passenger side and knocked on the window. i motioned over to my car, i was going to see if she would let me taker her. She nodded and i went over to her side to open the door. "Still the same gentleman i see?"

She got out of her car and went to grab the car set from the back seat of the truck as long as some of her toys to keep her busy in the car. It was a half hour drive both ways and i guess she doesn't know if she is going to sleep. I put her car set in the back of of the car as Aria climbed into the front seat. I told her to take a nap and i would waker her when we get there. Soon enough she was fast asleep and i couldn't help but stare at her. She is still just as beautiful as she was when i left her.

Aria was still asleep when we arrived at the house of Juliet's now ex- potential adoptive parents. I got our and walked over to the front door. When they looked at me with a weird face i motioned to a sleeping Aria in the car. I went inside to get Juliet and all of the things Aria had brought with her. They even gave me a bottle they had tried to give her. I said goodbye and took Juliet outside and over to the car. As soon as i had taken her out of the carrier she stopped crying and looked up at me. It may have been me but i swear i saw her smile at me. I looked up to see Aria staring at this scene unfold with wide eyes. Her eyes soon began to fill with tears and all i wanted to do was wipe them away.

**Update coming soon. So please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while, i am now officially done with school and will be able to upload a lot more now, probably ever week! PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Aria was still asleep when we arrived at the house of Juliet's now ex- potential adoptive parents. I got our and walked over to the front door. When they looked at me with a weird face i motioned to a sleeping Aria in the car. I went inside to get Juliet and all of the things Aria had brought with her. They even gave me a bottle they had tried to give her. I said goodbye and took Juliet outside and over to the car. As soon as i had taken her out of the carrier she stopped crying and looked up at me. It may have been me but i swear i saw her smile at me. I looked up to see Aria staring at this scene unfold with wide eyes. Her eyes soon began to fill with tears and all i wanted to do was wipe them away._

**Aria POV**

As i saw Ezra pick her up and she stopped crying, i knew something was going on. She turned her little head and looked straight into Ezra's eyes with wonder. I could feel my eyes well up with tears as he looked up to meet my glare. I tried to look away before he could see me cry but i knew i was too late. He put her into the car seat and stuffed all of her stuff into the trunk except a blanket and a toy to keep her occupied. I turned my head towards the window and tried not to talk to Ezra the entire drive back to Rosewood.

As soon as we arrived back in town I was ready to say goodbye forever. I knew i would never stay in a town where my friends and parents abandoned me. I couldn't think of myself anymore, i had to think of my two and a half month year old daughter. Ezra pulled the car into his parking space of the garage, it was only few blocks to my car and i will hopefully find a way to fix it. I need to get the hell out of here and find a job. I thought about going back to my parents house but i knew they don't care about my well being or my daughters or they would have never thrown me out. The girls don't care or they would have tried to help me or at least find me. The only person i have right now is Juliet, and i need to be doing what's best for her. But is that what's best for me? What about Ezra, i know he knows she's his, but would he want that responsibility? Of course he would, Ezra's that kind of guy that wants to be involved in his daughter's life. NO. I need to get out of here NOW.

I thanked Ezra for driving me and I quickly went to the back seat to get Juliet and her seat. She was fast asleep and she looked so peaceful that i didn't want to move her but we had to leave. I picked up the car seat and started to head in the direction of the exit when i hear Ezra running after me. "ARIA, WAIT!" He caught up to me as i neared the exit and grabbed my shoulder. I shook him off and continued to walk the few blocks to my broken car. "Aria i know, she's mine and i want to be there for her. I know you and i are not on good terms right now but let me help you. It's my fault you're in this mess, the least i can do is let you crash in my apartment. I will sleep on the couch and you can take the bed. I will even go out and buy her a crib if you want. Please just don't take my daughter away from me."

I turned around to see Ezra on his knees pleading with tears running down his face. Never in my whole life have i seen a man cry, especially Ezra and it broke my heart to see him in that much pain. "Okay" That one simple word sent his smile up into the clouds as he got up and puled me into some sort of hug. He grabbed Juliet from me and i followed him over to the building. "Here" He handed me a key to his apartment. "Why are you giving me this? I'm not moving in with you, this is just temporary." He laughed, no so you can go and get your stuff and her stuff from the car and i can go upstairs and changer her diaper. She smells." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him being happy to change a stinky diaper. I ran to my car to find that it still was broken and grabbed necessities. I walked back to Ezra's apartment to find him laying with her on the couch watching some kid show on nickelodeon. He light up every time she smiled or gurgled. Maybe the universe was trying to tell me something. Maybe Ezra was supposed to find me that day, and Juliet was supposed to come back to me so that Ezra and i could become a family.

I was so busy thinking i didn't even notice when Ezra looked up at me and motioned for me to sit down in his lap as he placed Juliet in my arms. I was content with relaxing for just once, not thinking about how my life was falling apart. I guess i fell asleep because when i woke up i was in Ezra's bed and Ezra was in the kitchen making dinner, while Juliet was in a crib? "Ezra where did you get the crib?" He turned around to face me, surprised that i had woken up. "I went out to get her one because i know she needs something to sleep in and i even got her a princess dress for her to wear. It's Cinderella, it was the only one that would fit her and i thought she would look adorable in it." He's buying her clothes too? "Ezra you didn't have to do that, she has plenty of clothes, and the crib is amazing! Thank you." He chuckled, "Aria i would do anything for you and for her. I love her and i still love you too." We got caught in a staring contest until Juliet started to cry, i picked her up and when i went to kiss her forehead she was hot. "Ezra do you have a thermometer? I think she has a fever." He sprinted to the bathroom and i heard things falling all over the place until he came out with a thermometer and a panicked look upon his face. I put it under her tongue, when i heard the beep i looked down and gasped."Well what is is?" "Ezra, we need to go to the hospital now!" I began to walk to the door when he caught me and stopped me. "What did it say?" "Ezra, it said 103.6."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter, what will happen to Juliet? Will Ezria reunite? Read on to find out!**

_"Aria i would do anything for you and for her. I love her and i still love you too." We got caught in a staring contest until Juliet started to cry, i picked her up and when i went to kiss her forehead she was hot. "Ezra do you have a thermometer? I think she has a fever." He sprinted to the bathroom and i heard things falling all over the place until he came out with a thermometer and a panicked look upon his face. I put it under her tongue, when i heard the beep i looked down and gasped."Well what is is?" "Ezra, we need to go to the hospital now!" I began to walk to the door when he caught me and stopped me. "What did it say?" "Ezra, it said 103.6."_

**Ezra POV**

This was my moment to show Aria that i can be a responsible parent. I grabbed Juliet as Aria started to cry and ushered her to get Juliet's diaper bag so we could get to the emergency room quickly. She was in hysterics by the time we were in the car on the way to the hospital. I pulled up behind an ambulance and jumped out of the car grabbing my daughter. _My daughter_. The realization that i created a life with Aria was just life changing. I am a father and i am so happy that Aria is her mom. She is so strong willed and smart and beautiful. But right now i need to worry about Juliet not Aria and I. I walked into the ER and walked, more like ran, to the front desk.

"Hello? My daughter is an infant with a 103.6 fever. PLEASE HELP ME!" The woman just looked up at me and as soon as her eyes landed on me i thought CRAP. Mona Vanderwaal. How she became a nurse will always amaze me. Her lips just curled up into a smile as ahe eyed me up and down. "Well, well Mr. Fitz. How are you? Still with Aria i see. Let me page a doctor." She walked over to the intercom system and paged Doctor Goldberg. A few minutes later an average looking man walked up to us and told us he was the doctor. We followed him to the elevator and up to a children's wing as he put us in a room that had sea life painted all over the walls.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He said as he put gloves on.

Aria just turned to me, obviously to upset to talk right now. "Our daughter has a high fever and we don;t know what to do." I had to keep strong for Aria and Juliet, but i was breaking down fast. I had tears in my eyes as my daughter began to cry again. I tried to rock her the best i could but nothing was working. Aria motioned for her and i gave her to her. She smelled her but to see if she needed a diaper change and sure enough Aria pulled away fast. "Aria? Can I change her?" She looked at me quizzically. "Ezra are you sure? Have you ever changed a diaper before?"

"No, but i need to learn soon, and why wait then do it now?" We would have gone into full battleship mode but the doctor cleared his throat reminding us of his presence. "Aria, why don't you let him give it a try it will help calm her down and it will be easier for me to find out the problem that brought you here tonight." She handed her to me and stood on the other side of the changing table explaining what to do. I did exactly what she said and i seemed to have done it well enough for now. She stopped crying and soon fell asleep again as i lifter her into my arms.

"Is she a sleeper?" I looked over to Aria.

"She usually sleeps when she is being held against something soft. That's how its been like since i had her." I would talk to Aria about that later but why wouldn't she just ask for help for once in her life. The doctor did a regular check up and 20 minutes later he walked back in with her results. "She only has a virus, it'll go away in a few days so tylenol would be best but we found something else. Since we have to look up her medical records for this to be recorded on it we went looking. Only to find that aside from her birth, she hasn't been to the doctor. Is there a reason for that? She has missed all of the vaccinations she should have gotten since she was born. She is missing eight vaccinations. This is probably what caused her to have such a sensitive immune system, which caused the virus that gave her the high fever. Why hasn't she gotten vaccinated?"

Aria spoke up, since i had not idea why she didn't have them. "I didn't get them since she was being put up for adoption, and i had no health insurance or money. My parents kicked me out and i am on my own. I thought that her new parents would be bale to get her the vaccinations. Have i really missed that many of them?I just thought it was two or three. Not eight. I'm a terrible mother." And with that she bursted into tears and i ran over to her and handed Juliet over to her to make her feel better. I have noticed whenever she is about to breakdown she picks her up and she suddenly feels better. "Yes, well it seems that because of the lack of vaccinations she had contracted a nasty virus. If you give her some tylenol and keep her fluids up, she should be fine within a week or so. Just try and keep her bundled up as much as possible and have her be in a clean environment at all times. You should also get those vaccinations i can giver her a few but some require more than one dosage. I will be right back."

The doctor walked out and i looked over to Aria who was staring back at Juliet with a smile on her face. Even when times are tough she puts up a wall, and my job was to break it down and let her become the Aria i once knew again. The doctor gave her half of the shots she should have by now and she didn't cry that much when it happened. We took her home and put her straight to bed, seeing how it was nearing midnight. Aria walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers to go to sleep facing the brick wall. SHould i join her? No, maybe i should just take the couch. As i went over to the nightstand to grab some pajama pants she whispered something. "What is it Aria?" "Stay here with me" And with that i jumped into the bed and laid on the opposite side from her giving her some space. Somehow in the next hour she drifted over to my side of the bed and soon she was snuggled up against me. And that's how i drifted off to sleep.

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPLOAD**


	7. Chapter 7

_The doctor gave her half of the shots she should have by now and she didn't cry that much when it happened. We took her home and put her straight to bed, seeing how it was nearing midnight. Aria walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers to go to sleep facing the brick wall. SHould i join her? No, maybe i should just take the couch. As i went over to the nightstand to grab some pajama pants she whispered something. "What is it Aria?" "Stay here with me" And with that i jumped into the bed and laid on the opposite side from her giving her some space. Somehow in the next hour she drifted over to my side of the bed and soon she was snuggled up against me. And that's how i drifted off to sleep._

Aria POV

I woke up snuggled into Ezra's chest and Juliet crying in her crib. I looked over at the clock and in bright red numbers it said 7:30. I got up and out of Ezra's arms and slowly made my way over to Juliet and she quieted down as soon as i gave her some attention. I sat down on the couch and began to nurse her when i heard moaning coming from the bed. Ezra wasn't awake, but he was talking in his sleep. He was mumbling something i couldn't understand, but one thing did shock me when i heard it. _I love you Juliet_. He loves her? I know that he knows that she is his but he loves her? What does this mean? I can't take her away now, wait, yes i can i raised her since she was born. I have full parental rights over my child. I mean, our child, the baby Ezra and i made together. He seems like he wants to be here for her. I mean most guys would be happy to get off the hook in this kind of situation, but not Ezra. I guess i have to talk to him later. I put Juliet in front of the TV, after giving her her medicine, and turned on Nick Jr. to keep her preoccupied while i took a quick shower.

By the time i finished getting dressed in the bathroom i smelt pancakes and bacon being cooked in the kitchen. I walked out to find Ezra shirtless and in plaid pajama bottoms. I smiled to myself, he had gotten a lot more ripped since the last time i saw him. I guess i was staring too long because he started to chuckle and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I think we need to talk about what is going to happen next." He mumbled into my hair. God i love the way he does that. Stop, snap out of it, remember he left you and you have had a hard year.

"I know but before we do, i have to tell you that i have had a very long and difficult year and i have to do whats best for her and myself. I have lost everything because of her and i love her so much that i can't loser her. I realize now that i never wanted to give her up for adoption because i could have asked for help, but i didn't and i thought she deserved better. But i realize now that she and i are meant to be together and that i love her and i love... you" I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and saw the biggest smile across his lips.

**Sorry that it's super short, next chapter will be longer but i lost power and now power = no internet. I am on a public computer so next chapter will be longer! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is, the next chapter, the next chapter will be uploaded by next sunday night hopefully because i will be away wednesday to friday. Review!**

_"I think we need to talk about what is going to happen next." He mumbled into my hair. God i love the way he does that. Stop, snap out of it, remember he left you and you have had a hard year._

_"I know but before we do, i have to tell you that i have had a very long and difficult year and i have to do whats best for her and myself. I have lost everything because of her and i love her so much that i can't loser her. I realize now that i never wanted to give her up for adoption because i could have asked for help, but i didn't and i thought she deserved better. But i realize now that she and i are meant to be together and that i love her and i love... you" I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and saw the biggest smile across his lips._

**Ezra POV**

"You love me? Aria, I love you so much and i want us to be a family. You, me, and Juliet. I can get a bigger apartment and if you want you can even go back to school online or at night. I can look after her if you really want to go at night and you can watch her during the day. I will even move with you to New York if you want. I know you have always wanted to live there and i can find a job teachi-" I was cut off by Aria's lips. I remember how she always did that when i rambled on and on without stopping. She pulled away and i looked at her questioningly.

"I had to do something to stop you from talking. Ezra i love you and i want to have a family with you but this is happening so fast. We need to get her better first before we can move and i don't know what i am going to do about school. Maybe i can just get my G.E.D and then be a stay at home mom. I love being a mom, it's the most rewarding job you can ever have." She looked up at me with lust filled eyes and i knew that she wants this to happen just as much as i want it to.

I lowered my head down to hers and kissed her. She didn't respond so as i pulled away i felt her hand pulling my head back down to hers and she kissed me back. I deepened the kiss and soon my tongue was fighting hers for dominance. I don't know how but soon she was straddling me and we were lying on my bed. She soon pulled away and motioned that Juliet was right next to us. She got off of me and sauntered over to my dresser and slipped off her clothes and pulled on one of my old Hollis shirts and went to lay down in bed. I followed her a few minutes later and slipped into bed behind her. It was just the two of us in that moment spooning in my bed and soon we drifted off to sleep.

PLL PLL PLL PLL PLL PLL

**Aria POV**

I woke up to the sound of a fire alarm and jumped out of bed to see Ezra swatting at the alarm and Juliet sitting in her highchair giggling at Ezra making a fool out of himself. He came down and saw me smiling at him. He turned off the stove and put the pancakes he had made on the coffee table in front of the couch. We snuggled up and ate our breakfast while watching morning cartoons, just like old times. Except this time we had Juliet with us. This is exactly how i want the rest of my life to be, with Ezra as a family. "I think that we should look at apartments in the city if we wanna move there soon. Unless you want to wait. It's up to you." Ezra looked around the apartment as if he were looking for something.

"I think we should get out of here, unless you want to talk to your parents and friends before we go." I thought about it for a second. The girls are all in college mode, waiting for acceptance letters and packing to head off in the fall. My parents didn't even know that i had a girl, once they found out i was pregnant they kicked me out and i never looked by. "Ezra, my parents kicked me out and i really don't want to see them again for the rest of my life and i want to keep them away from Juliet.

"I think you need closure, even if there is some screaming involved and they have a right to see their grand daughter."

"No way Ezra, i can't even stand the thought of them around me, let alone our daughter." _Our Daughter. It still felt weird coming off my_ tongue. "Aria I think that you should also talk to your friends. We can move near them when they go to college and you can rekindle what you guys once had. I remember you being super close with them. When was the last time you talked to them?" I had to think about it. Juliet is 2 ish months old and i remember them being there when she was born, but only for a short amount of time. "Too long."

"Maybe I should talk to them, i mean they are really great friends and even though they didn't help in the way i needed because i pushed them away. Maybe we can get back to some sort of a friendship. I know that we will never be that close again but i love them and i know that if they found out that i am leaving with you and our daughter that they would try to be supportive."

Ezra walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, drawing me to his chest. I leaned into him and just relaxed, i have so many thoughts swarming around my head right now so it's hard to figure out what the right thing to do is.

**_Twenty Minutes Later_**

Ezra and i were lying on the couch spooning and watching a movie when i finally decided what i wanted to do. "Ezra, tomorrow before we go i wanna go see my parents...

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that it's been a while but between writers block and travel camp i never had time to write. So here it is the next chapter. I have another chapter in the works and it should be uploaded next week if i get enough reviews. Also, i am headed to Montreal, Canada for the week if anyone has any ideas on what to do while i'm there. Thanks!**

Ezra POV

She wants to talk to her parents? Why does she want to talk to her parents they kicked her out just because they didn't like the fact that i was the father. If it had been anyone else they would have helped her and Juliet may not be sick at the moment. Well, from now on i am going to be there for Aria and i am going to try and be a damn good father to Juliet. I quickly fell asleep with Aria in my arms.

WAHHHHHHHHH! That's what i woke up to this morning. Aria was still fast asleep in between me and the back of the couch so i got up as quietly as i could and went to go feed Juliet with the bottle Aria had made last night after Juliet was fed and sleeping. I warmed it up and as soon asher tiny mouth came in contact with the bottle she stopped crying. I still had to giver her medicine and i knew she didn't like it at all, and i don't blame her. From what i can remember, children's medicine tasted awful.

Half an hour later i had fed her, given her medicine, burped her, and i was right in the middle of changing her when Aria started to stir. She looked around to find me changing Juliet and she smiled at me. I smiled back as she walked over to me. She picked up Juliet and went to feel her forehead to check if she had a fever. "I think her fever is going down. Did you give her her medicine yet?" "Yeah, when she woke up i did after i fed her and now she wants her mommy so her daddy can go take a quick shower." She just rolled her eyes and motioned for me to go.

I practically ran to the bathroom and shed my clothes while the shower was warming up. (**We need more shirtless Ezra!**) I stepped into the shower when i thought i heard the door to the bathroom click. I ignored it and went back to my shower when i felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. "Aria, what are doing in here? What about Juliet?" She laughed and i looked at her quizzically. "She is in her crib watching cartoons and i have the baby monitor on the counter. We have a few minutes to ourself and i needed a shower too." We quickly showered with nothing more that a few kisses and some groping before i stepped out of the bathroom in my towel. I dresses in a navy polo shirt and khaki shorts. I went over to the coffee making and punched the right buttons until the steaming hot liquid poured into my mug.

Aria POV

I was finishing in the shower when i smelt coffee wafting in from the kitchen. I quickly dried off and got dressed in a simple t shirt that i had stolen from Ezra and blue skinny jeans with black converse. It may be an unusual Aria outfit but it was comfortable for talking to my parents and possibly the girls tonight. I packed up all of my stuff and anything Juliet may need from the bathroom and threw it in a bag. I walked out to find Ezra bouncing a giggling Juliet on his knee. She looked really happy and Ezra was talking a his baby voice. "Does Ezzy like tawlking wike a baby?" I walked over and sat down next to him while he cradled Juliet in one arm and put his right arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into him and for the first time I really felt like a family with Ezra and Juliet by my side.

Some Time Later:

Ezra and i had packed up what he needed for now in his apartment and were headed over with Juliet to my former home. It was cold outside and it was almost 2 o clock so i think my parents are home. They hated being out of the house in the cold weather. We pulled up along the familiar curb i grew up with. I grabbed Juliet out of the back in her car seat and carried her up the driveway and over to the door. I knocked and you would never guessed who opened the door...

to be continued

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

_Ezra and i had packed up what he needed for now in his apartment and were headed over with Juliet to my former home. It was cold outside and it was almost 2 o clock so i think my parents are home. They hated being out of the house in the cold weather. We pulled up along the familiar curb i grew up with. I grabbed Juliet out of the back in her car seat and carried her up the driveway and over to the door. I knocked and you would never guessed who opened the door..._

Aria POV

I opened the door to some woman who couldn't have been older than 25. "Hello, i was wondering if my parents Ella or Byron were home?"  
"I'm sorry sweetie but, the previous owners moved out saying that they needed a smaller place to live, i think they moved into one of the condos by Hollis. Come in let me see, i think i still have their address."

The woman took us into my old house and i immediately felt at home. But as i looked closer it was nothing like my old home. The carpets were different, the pictures were of strangers i didn't know, and the layout of the living room looked like a toy store. "They moved into Hollis Apartments, flat 6F. Is there anything else i can do for you?" She saw me staring off up the stairs. I was thinking about what my old room looked like. "I was wondering if i could just wander upstairs to my old room for a few minutes. I haven't seen it since i moved out." She motioned for us to walk upstairs and i did so with Ezra trailing behind me.

I walked into my old room with my furniture bare with no sheets and my desk was still there but bare a well. I guess they left everything that they didn't need. I looked out into the backyard remembering all of the times Mike and I would run around there or when Allison was still alive and she would take us to the secluded corner to talk about whatever boy she had a crush on. I missed my childhood, but i would never give up the fact that i had a family of my own now. I had a daughter with the most perfect father who loved both of us to death.

I walked out and thanked the woman who was now holding a child who looked to be about 2 years old. I guess that's why there were so many toys in her living room. Ezra put Juliet in her car seat and we drove over to my parents new apartment. I was thinking about what i was going to say to them but in the end i just decided to wing it. We pulled up a few minutes later and Ezra held the door open for me as an elderly woman was leaving so we didn't have to be buzzed in. Juliet was now asleep in her carrier, which Ezra was holding and held my hand in his other.

We rode up in the elevator to the 6th floor and i walked down the hallway down to their apartment. This was it the moment that i never thought i would have the courage to do. Thank god I had Ezra with me or i would have chickened out on the way here. I knocked twice and a few moments later the door swung open to my mom who stood there with her jaw open.

"Hi mom, i was wondering if i could talk to you." I prayed that she would at least be cvil enough to talk to me. She motioned for us to step inside ad i was greeted with the aroma of her cooking wafting in from the kitchen. I sat down on the couch with Ezra next to me and Juliet was in her carrier on the floor, except she was awake and playing with her feet. Ella sat down across from us and just stared at mine and Ezra's intertwined hands.

"Mom, i know that it isn't right for me to show up like this but i need closure before Ezra and i leave tonight. I want you to know what you did to me and that you lost me the moment you kicked me out and that i am sorry that my daughter will grow up without her grandma Ella." She cringed when i said grandma Ella, but that's what she was. I guess my dad isn't home and i am glad for that, he would just start yelling and screaming and then blaming Ezra, and i know Juliet would be crying form the loud noise.

"Aria, i never thought you wold be one of those girls who got themselves knocked up before they finished high school, especially knowing that she is Ezra's. I know that is was wrong for me to kick you out but i was so disappointed in you and just kept thinking about the whispers and rumors around town. Rosewood is a small town and you know that. I will tell you that i searched for you for a few months but i gave up thinking you didn't want to be found or that you left the town, maybe even the state. And i know now that i shouldn't have done what i did." At this point she had tears coming down her face and i just sat there stunned by the sincere apology she was making and i couldn't help but tear up a little too.

" Mom, i don't know what to say. I mean i came here to say goodbye and i don't want to say goodbye to you, you're my mom. I think that we should star off slowly and i can rebuild my trust in you. How about we start with calling each other once a week until i think my sanity can handle more than that. Is that okay?" At this point i was doing this for my daughter and i was kinda doing this for me now that i think about it.

"Sure, i promise not to tell Byron anything that happened or that i am in contact with you. He doesn't care about you anymore and i am sorry for that. Now can i hold my grand daughter?" She has been eyeing her the entire time we have been talking and i am just not sure about that, she wanted me to have a freaking abortion for gods sake! Lucky for my Ezra jumped in. "Ella, i am not comfortable with someone that didn't want my daughter to be born and then kicks out a pregnant girl who needs her family, especially her mom, holding my daughter. I'm sorry, maybe another time when i feel like bot Aria and I ca trust you more." And with that he stood up and left with me trailing and holding our daughter. I sat in the passenger seat and thought about everything that just happened.

I was so deep in thought that i hadn't even realized we were pulling into Spencer's driveway. We always sleep over there o i assumed at least Spencer would be home. Well, here goes nothing...

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Girls don't know that Aria had a baby or that Ezra is the father. They did know she was pregnant though.

**_I was so deep in thought that i hadn't even realized we were pulling into Spencer's driveway. We always sleep over there o i assumed at least Spencer would be home. Well, here goes nothing..._**

Aria POV

I had Ezra stay in the car with Juliet until i text him telling him to come in. I was afraid of what may happen so i wanted her to stay safe. Now that i think about it i should have done that when i went to my parents house but, whatever to late now right. I rang the doorbell and a few moments Spencer opened the door, she had such a confused look on her face. "Aria what are you doing here?" She said it loud enough to alert everyone else in the house because i heard everyone rushing down the stairs towards the front door. "Can i come in, there is something that i need to say to all of you." At this point Hanna and Emily had come downstairs and were jumping to see who was at the door. "Sure" Spencer stepped aside and she let me in, i turned around and glanced at Ezra giving him the signal.

"I wanted to talk to you all before we leave tonight." I started off, i mean how do you talk to your best friends that your leaving after not talking for months.

"Where are you going? And what do you mean by 'we'?" Just as Hanna shut her mouth Ezra walked into the room with Juliet in her car seat playing with a small teddy bear he got her. Spencer was the first one to say something, "Awww, she is so cute! Wait... Aria, you had the baby? And she's Ezra's?" I nodded my head with a huge smile on my face and looked back to Ezra who gave me his classic boyish smile that i love so much.

"Why are you leaving though?" Emily said. "The three of us are going to New York where Ezra is living and working. He is going to support me while i finish my GED at home and hopefully go to college and raise our daughter. I didn't want things to go left unsaid between us so here i am. I have been through hell since i was kicked out and i really needed you guys. But slowly we saw each other less and less and i had no one to turn to. So now i am ready to start over the past year with my new family. I just want you guys to have my new number so i can call you guys and keep in touch."

I got up and slowly walked over to the girls and gave them my new number and a hug. We had one big hug before Juliet was passed around and before i knew it we were back in the car on our way to NYC for the rest of our lives.

Want me to continue? Review and let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

**I got a lot of reviews telling me this chapter was just like a fellow writer's story, Forever Loved. I had no intention of taking her lines or story on purpose. I went back to her story and re-read the specific chapter and realized that it was very similar to my own. SOOOO i changed it a little and edited it so it's different now. ENJOY!**

_I got up and slowly walked over to the girls and gave them my new number and a hug. We had one big hug before Juliet was passed around and before i knew it we were back in the car on our way to NYC for the rest of our lives._

**Aria POV**

Soon, i was being awoken by the sound of horns honking and i bolted to sit up in the seat. I soon realized that i was seat belted in the seat, which prevented me from moving much. I saw Ezra jump and look over to make sure i was okay. I guess he was startled. I looked behind me to see our little girl still fast asleep in her car seat. She looks so cute with the teddy bear we got her in her lap.

It was silence in the car all the way to the apartment. I looked out the window and saw nothing but buildings after buildings. This is where i always wanted to live and here i was, on my way to start a new life with Ezra and Juliet. We soon pulled up to a house and i turned to Ezra looking puzzled. "Where are we?" I asked and he said "We're home o grab Juliet and follow me." I did as he said and soon he was reaching into his pocket to grab the key that unlocked the front door. I walked inside to see that it was gorgeous and pretty empty. "What is this place?" "This is our new home Aria, i decided that apartment that we would live in was too small of the three of us so i bought us a house and rented out my apartment for some cash for now. Do you like it?" I paused and looked around the entrance to our new home and i guessed i zoned out for a while because Ezra had to bring me back to reality.

"Babe? Do you like it? I could look for something different if you don't like it." I turned to face him with the biggest smile on my face and he knew that i loved it. He led me behind the stairs and down to the end of the long hallway. There were double french doors that i immediately knew was our room, the master bedroom. And then next to it, he led me into the smaller room that looked like it would be the nursery. I looked around the empty white room, just imagining the stories i would read to send her into dreamland. I was lost thinking about it as Ezra snuck up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "Do you wanna see our room now? I already have Juliet sleeping in her crib." I guess i was in there for so long that i hadn't even noticed that she wasn't with us.

I walked out of the soon to be nursery and into our bedroom. It was bigger than Juliet's but not so big that it felt out of place, and it was amazing just as it was. I looked around the room in awe. It was white just like Juliet's room and the only thing in there were the windows. There was also soft plush carpet under my feat. Next to the bed was a crib that was all set up with Juliet sleeping soundly in it. I walked over to her and peered in, admiring how peaceful my baby girl is. To think of how my life was just a short time ago, to now living with my boyfriend and our daughter in a house, in New York City is just amazing. I went over to the bathroom and saw that it was an extremely expensive looking bathroom. from the giant bathtub to the marble countertops underneath the his and her sinks. It was just amazing. "The last owners had to move quickly and offered it to me at half the price it's worth, and even though it's not nearly finished, i thought we could finish the rest of the house ourselves. I also think that you should check out the closet before you do anything else.

I walked over to the wooden closet doors and opened them. A huge walk-in closet big enough for all of my clothes and shoes, and still enough space left for all of Ezra's stuff. I didn't have the words to express how i was feeling and i didn't have to cause' Juliet started to cry. I walked over to her and picked her up soothing her before quickly walking back across the room to Ezra. I was just in such a blissful state right now and i don't want anything ruining it. But of course nothing this good comes without a price. And as soon as Ezra spoke i knew that bad news was bound to fall out of it. "Aria, i want you and Juliet to meet my family."

REVIEW PLEASE! MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE! I will probably be able to update this weekend because this week i am working on stuff for homecoming.

Also follow me on twitter for updates. gleeksluvpll


	13. Chapter 13

I have decided after much begging to continue this story, also my other story, Shots of Ezria got deleted and if i get a chance i will try to update that. But i am now back to working on this story. Update this weekend!


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously:_

_"Aria, i want you and Juliet to meet my family."_

Aria POV

"What? You want me to m-m-meet you-your p-parents? Ezra i don't think i can." I can't meet his parents not after everything that has happened recently. "I think that they will love you no matter what our situation is. Come on Aria, i have to go back because my brother is getting married and i am best man. I really want you and Juliet to my plus one, well, plus two i guess." Maybe it won't be as bad as i think that it will be. "Fine, but i am not telling them that we were once student and teacher ok? I just don't want them to see me as a student and a child. I have my own child now." I started to head out to the car and Ezra follows me. We head to the supermarket to grab some food to eat for dinner and some things to put in our kitchen.

I was walking next to Ezra as we pushed the cart with Juliet sleeping in front of us. She looked so cute. By accident i guess i was staring so long that i didn't realize that we bumped into another womans cart. I apologized and she just stared at me like i was an alien or something. We walked swiftly down the aisle after that and soon we filled our cart with food along with pots, pans, and other essential cooking utensils.

We made it back home an hour later and Juliet started to get hungry. I had to go feed her so i went up to our bedroom and started to feed her. About twenty minutes later she was done and burped and we headed back downstairs to help Ezra finish putting everything away. Instead i see him starting to make dinner for the two of us. "Are you sure you should be cooking? Should i trust you not to give me food poisoning?" He just chuckled at me and continues to stir whatever her had in the pot on the stove. "Aria, after we broke up i learned how to cook some things but i am no five star chef. I will always be the english nerd." I just giggled and went to put Juliet in her swing and i sat down on a stool next to the island in the kitchen.

"So this wedding, is it going to be small or over the top invite-every-person-you-know?" I said, i was very nervous and i needed to know how many people from ezra's family that i would b ya e meeting. I wanted to prepare and be able to make a good impression on them. "It's kind of in the middle, it's only family and friends but it's not not in the backyard know. I think that you will be fine, i know that you're nervous but you should be fine i promise that i won't leave your side at the reception." Ok that good at least i only have to sit through the ceremony by myself.

Ezra and i sat through a nice dinner with the occasional gurgle from Juliet, always making her presence known. We talked about his family and my family and what we missed in each others lives since we left. I cleaned up our plates and put them in the dishwasher while Ezra went over and started to play peek a boo with Juliet. I don't know what i was thinking by not telling him that i was pregnant. I should have tracked him down a told him, i know that he would have been there for me from the moment i found out. I just stared in admiration at my new little family that would grow and flourish here. I couldn't wait.

I went into our bedroom and started to put our things into the few pieces of furniture that was in there. I had finished in a reasonable amount of time and started to put Juliet's clothes away under her crib where there were drawers. She has the cutest clothes, i love them so much. I would need to get more clothes and toys for her, but i can do that another day. All that matters is that i have my baby and i have Ezra to take care of us. The wedding was in two days, and in two days my life would again change forever.

PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter is the wedding and meeting Ezra's family.


End file.
